fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic
Description Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic gives the user the ability to have characteristics of a spirit of lightning. As a Slayer Magic, this magic allows the user to consume lightning through the mouth to gain an increase in physical and magical abilities. It has been shown that users of this magic are even able to consume lightning from Dragon Slayers, while Dragon Slayers cannot consume lightning from Spirit Slayer Magic. Just like other Slayer Magic, users are unable to consume their lightning. The lightning produced by Lightning Spirit Slayer magic has been shown to be very powerful, even greater in power and precision than a Dragon Slayer. These abilities are possible since the user's magical power has merged with Deneb's magical power. The abilities usually are manifested from the users body. A unique trait of Spirit Slayer Magic is that, unlike other Slayer Magic the lightning isn't inside their body, but they can use their magical power to attract and absorb any lightning or electricity in order to use it endlessly. This doesn't mean that users are limited by this, if there isn't any lightning around, users can use their own magical power to perform the spells and abilities. Skills *'Thunder Cry:' is a supplementary skill that Lightning Spirit Slayers can possess. The user inhales and then exhales a large amount of air along with a bit of lightning, this produces a sound similar to thunder. On small levels this sound can be used to scare away predators or other wild animals. On high volume levels, the user can create a sound loud enough to cause significant damage to the foes ear drums when the foe is within a five meter range. The user isn't affected by the sound because the user can channel magical energy to direct the sound to only the opponent's ears. *'Lightning Mimicry: '''Users are able to quickly, but temporarily turn their body into lightning, allowing them to evade most physical attacks with ease. However, it has been shown that users can only use this ability twice for every five minutes that pass. *'Electrical Telekinesis: With the help of regular electricity or static electricity, users are able to perform feats similar to telekinesis. *'Electrical Detection: '''This skill acts as a 6th sense for the user that allows the user to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms and static, lightning, and electrical signals. There are two stages of this ability, active and passive. While active, the body emits a constant and barely detectable wave of electricity through the air which gives the user a clear image of the surrounding area in their head. Also, when it is active the range of their detection abilities increase two fold. *'Lightning Fusion: 'Users are able to infuse objects or their limbs with lightning giving that limb or object characteristics found in electricity and lightning. *'Electrical Climbing: 'Users are able to walk or run up walls or other similar surfaces with the help of their own static electricity. Users are able to use this skill without thinking about it, which makes this skill very useful during battle. *'Voltage Control: 'This ability allows the user to increase or decrease the voltage in their attacks, which results in an increase or decrease of destructive power. The amount one can increase the voltage varies from user to user depending on their skill level and how much magical power they have at their disposal. Advanced users are able to increase the power of an allies Lightning Magic spells as long as they have physical contact with the user of Lightning Magic. *'Electric Presence: 'Similar to Electrical Detection, Electric Presence has two sages, which are passive and active. While passive, users constantly emit an invisible electric "aura" around them and when they come into physical contact with a living thing or an object that living thing or object receives a small electric jolt. It isn't strong enough to do any serious damage, but it is very uncomfortable and most living things reflexively pull away. *'Electromagnetism: 'Users are able to create electromagnetic waves for offensive and defensive purposes. The strength of the electromagnetic waves can vary from a very small pulse that can barely be felt, to a very strong wave capable of easily destroying the ground beneath around the user and any other objects near by. Advanced users are able to shape the electromagnetic wave into basic shapes with their hands. *'Electric Transmutation: 'Electric Transmutation is possibly the most feared ability that a Lightning Spirit Slayer can possess. It makes use of how the users magical power is mixed with the celestial spirit known as Deneb. The user flows a certain amount this special magical power into an inmate object or corpse, which transforms the structure of the object or corpse into electrons. These electrons can be manipulated to perform both offensive and defensive feats. This ability does have a couple of weaknesses. These weaknesses are, users cannot transform metal and users cannot transform the living. Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Spirit Bluster: Lightning Spirit Bluster, or more commonly known as Roar of Raijū, is Lightning Spirit Slayer's signature spell. The concept behind the spell is simple, but if enough magical power is used, it can be very powerful. The user takes a deep breath and releases a stream of lightning. The size and power of the stream depends on the amount of magical power used. Also, due to Kanami's knowledge of Lighting-Make, Kanami is able to shape the stream of lightning to match the situation that she is in. *''' Lightning Spirit Clamor: Lightning Spirit Clamor is a spell derived from Lightning Spirit Bluster. The user takes a deep breath and then exhales not a large stream, but rather hundreds of small beams made out of lightning. These beams are very fast and can be controlled by the user individually. This makes the spell very accurate, it is even able to avoid hostages to hit the enemy without harming the hostage at all. Advanced users can increase the power of each beam individually to cause more damage to places where the foe is expecting it to be minimal. *'''Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge: This is a simple spell that has offensive and defensive capabilities. The user discharges currents of lightning from their body that can be used to stop close range fighters in their tracks and attack them at the same time. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist, or more commonly known as Raijū Fist is Kanami's second most used Lightning Spirit Slayer spell. Kanami covers her fist with lightning and then she punches her foe. As a result, the foe suffers from blunt trauma and internal bleeding, electric burns, minor organ damage, and a damaged nervous system. Kanami has been shown the ability to use this spell on both hands instead of just one. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer: ' Lightning Spirit Celestial Nukite is a variation of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of making a fist, the user makes a spear hand with one or both of their hands and channels lightning around the hand or hands. Then, the user stabs the foe with the spear hand which has the capability of easily cutting through Iron Rock Wall. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Needle Shower: ' *'Lightning Spirit Thundering Drill:' This spell is just like Celestial Piercer except the mass of lightning rotates around Kanami's hand at a very fast and constant rate which nearly triples its piercing power *'Lightning Spirit Thunder Beast Bite:' The user releases a large stream of lightning from their mouth, similar to Lightning Spirit Bluster. Once fired, the user shapes the stream into the head of Raijū, the head bites down on the foe when it gets close enough which causes a powerful electrical explosion. *'Lightning Spirit Heaven's Lightning Bolt' Advanced Spells *'Spirit Slayer Secret Art: Raijū's Wrath' Unique Spells *'''Lightning Spirit Lightning Celestial Judgement: '''Kanami extends her claws and channels lightning to her claws which gives the claws a dramatic increase in cutting power. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 8.09.52 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 3.39.42 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 9.59.02 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Bluster Lightning Spirit Make Secert Art Celestial Dragon.png|Spirit Slayer Secret Art: Raijū's Wrath Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 8.07.01 AM.png|Raijū's Wrath's power Zatch_Zaker.gif|Lightning Spirit Bluster in use Thunder Beast Bite.gif|Lightning Spirit Thunder Beast Bite A user demonstrating the ability to imbue lightning into a weapon to increase its cutting power.png|The Lightning Fusion ability at work Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_S_E08_15m_06s.jpg|Electrical Detection being used actively Tumblr_n65exmj1hz1sq9yswo1_500.gif|Electromagnetism in use Screen Shot 2015-05-21 at 7.51.15 PM.png|The ability to shape an electromagnetic wave in use tumblr_ncwbz6kod31r3z16po1_500.gif|Electrical Climbing ability in use tumblr_my1k9sV4em1ssp073o4_250.gif|Electric Presence being used actively tumblr_mv56p0fcBc1syoaveo4_r1_500.gif|Thunder Cry tumblr_mttzfkAYnW1sjg3oto6_500.gif|Lightning Spirit Heaven's Lightning Bolt Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction